


Reading your mind

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam seems to know more about Noel than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading your mind

  


**Reading your mind  
Liam/Noel  
NC-17  
Liam seems to know more about Noel than he thinks.**

‘You left your shirt on the kitchen floor, Liam. You’re 17---you should know better,’

Noel said, tossing the crumpled shirt to his younger brother, who was sitting on the bed in their room.

‘Yeah, whatever,’ he replied, casually catching the shirt.

‘I’m not a fucking maid, OK, and I have to leave for work in a little bit,’ Noel told him.

‘Good luck on that,’ Liam said, looking bored.

Noel sighed. He was cranky, and having to pick up after his younger brother wasn’t something he looked forward to doing. Meanwhile, Liam slowly glanced at Noel’s back, which was walking towards the door.

“I don’t mean to wind him up on purpose; I’m just me,” Liam thought.

‘Just…try not to leave yer clothes round the house,’ Noel told him, as he left the room.

Liam nodded silently, and put his hands behind his pillow.

“Why is he so paranoid about leaving clothes round the house? Yeah it’s important to have a clean house, but is he thinking about other things? Maybe he thinks I’ve fucked a girl and left my clothes there, which I wouldn’t in that situation…,” he thought.

His mind drifted off to other thoughts, and he consequently drifted off to sleep on the bed.

A few hours later, he suddenly awoke, with his heart racing and beads of sweat forming on his head.

‘What the fuck?’ he mumbled, as he glanced down at his jeans. He could feel his wet liquid drip down his legs.

“It must’ve been that dream I saw…,” he thought to himself.

Clothes all over the floor. Messy sheets. Thighs sticky with sweat and cum. That hair. That face---a man none other than Noel. His Noel. How dearly he wished the dream was real. It seemed that the only things that were real were his emotions and his cum in his underwear. But could you make your dreams come true? What if you started with something small, then worked up to something bigger?

Several hours later, he plopped himself on Noel’s bed. The bed didn’t feel much different than his; this bed smelt like Noel, however. It wasn’t an unpleasant scent, nor was it a strong scent. But it was Noel’s bed, and he felt at peace sitting on the bed. As his mind kept wondering, he heard the door creak open, and Noel returned to their room, after working. It was late at night; their mother had already gone to bed, but it wasn’t significantly later than when they would usually fall asleep.

‘Liam, get off my bed,’ Noel wearily told him.

‘And what’s so wrong about me on your bed?’

‘There are two fucking beds here for a fucking reason, Liam!’ Noel hissed, careful not to wake their mum up.

‘But what if I don’t wanna sleep in me own bed?’ Liam hissed back.

Noel sighed. He had a hard day at work, and arguing with Liam was the last thing he wanted to do.  
It was even worse in a situation like this, where Liam was acting like an immature child. Then again, 17 was still a child, wasn’t it? In any case, he wished Liam would grow up.

‘There’s nothing wrong with yer bed,’ Noel told him.

Noel then tossed a pillow towards Liam to tell him to get off the bed.

‘Ya wanna start a pillow fight?’ Liam taunted.

Noel silently made his way onto his own bed, hoping it would finally force Liam to get off it.

Liam then tossed the pillow onto the floor, and quickly moved to pin down Noel.

“Shit…he’s fucking quick at this,” thought Noel.

‘And just what the fucking hell are you trying to do? Fucking get off, Liam,’

‘Trying to give you a thank you for working hard today.’

Noel smirked at him and replied,

‘So what have you been doing all day? Skiving work? Pissing about with your mates?’

‘No, today’s my day off, and I’ve been sober today.’

‘You’re not acting like you’re sober,’ Noel replied. He simply was too tired to fight back physically, and fighting back verbally was the only thing he could do.

‘Who the fuck cares?’ Liam said, and he started to take off Noel’s clothes.

‘What the fuck…I can take my own fucking clothes off, you fucking twat!’

‘Ya look cute when yer angry like that,’ Liam chuckled.

‘Fuck you, Liam,’ Noel said.

‘Oh you want me to fuck you, Noel? Is that what you said?’

‘No,’ Noel managed to say with gritted teeth.

It was difficult for Noel to say that simple word with two letters; after all, he had been disturbed by certain dreams recently. As his younger brother grew up physically, he was disturbed that his baby brother was becoming sexier. Every time his brother talked about a girl he seemed to fancy, he was irritated about it, even though he liked to see his brother happy. He couldn’t quite tell what the irritation was all about, although it crossed his mind several times that he may be attracted to Liam in an inappropriate way. It was a constant war between those feelings---irritation and attraction, then becoming irritated to erase the disturbing level of affection he felt over his brother.

‘Don’t worry, I’m not gonna fuck you,’ Liam smirked.

Noel breathed a sigh of relief.

‘Then what will it take for you to get off of me and my bed?’

Liam didn’t answer him, and instead proceeded to take off Noel’s jeans.

‘No..Liam..we..can’t…do…this!’

‘Do what?’ Liam innocently asked.

‘What you’re doing to me….brothers aren’t supposed to do this,’ Noel sighed.

‘Is it because it’s wrong?’

‘Yes! Do I need to fucking explain everything to you?’

‘Even if it feels good?’

‘Wanking off by yourself feels good---getting wanked off by your brother doesn’t feel good,’ Noel replied.

‘How would you know if you’ve never even tried it?’ Liam taunted, slowly moving his fingers across Noel’s chest.

‘You know you’re not going to get my dick hard, Liam. First of all, you’re a bloke. Second of all, you’re my fucking brother,’ he replied.

‘You never know,’ smirked Liam.

In all honesty, Noel had several occasions in which his cock was hard after accidentally seeing Liam in the nude, but he tried to believe that it was his hormones, and not because of Liam.

Liam’s hands pulled down his underwear, exposing a cock that was partially hard.

‘Yer getting a hard-on from all this,’ Liam laughed.

‘Fuck you, Liam. It’s just that I’m young and all that shit,’ Noel replied.

‘You’re not as young as me.’

Noel rolled his eyes and tried to avert his gaze from Liam’s, but the sheer intensity of Liam’s eyes made it impossible to do so.

He then started to move his hand up and down Noel’s dick, which started to grow in length and thickness after every stroke.

“Oh fucking hell, Paul never did any of this shit to me and neither did I…brothers aren’t supposed to wank each other off!” Noel thought.

‘Mmmm,’ Noel moaned softly, feeling shocked at how a moan could escape from his lips.

“As much as I’m disgusted that we’re doing this, Liam looks fucking gorgeous like this,” he thought.

“Of course, my dream involved fucking him, you gotta start somewhere. He’s not resisting much…maybe he had a similar dream too,” wondered Liam, as he stopped stroking the now rock hard cock and started licking it.

“Oh fuck, now he’s giving me a blowjob. This surely can’t qualify as masturbation lessons!” Noel thought.

Every time Liam’s tongue wrapped around his cock, a twisted jolt of electricity seemed to go through him. He told himself that he shouldn’t be enjoying getting a blowjob from his own brother, for fuck’s sakes, but his body was telling him otherwise.

‘Liam...ohhh….fuck….mum will kill us if she finds out,’

Liam looked up and replied,

‘Our mam won’t find out, Noelie.’

“No…this can’t feel good…I know I’ve been having disturbing dreams about him…but how the fuck can it feel this good?” Noel thought to himself.

After Liam gave one hard suck on his dick, Noel felt that he was going to cum.

‘Liam…mmm…fuck you for turning me on…ahhh,’ he said, letting out cum into his brother’s mouth.

“What the fuck have I done? I’ve just proven to myself that I’m attracted to him in a disturbing way,’ Noel thought.

After witnessing Liam swallow his cum, his face deepened with crimson.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment, Noel. There, I’m off your bed, and back to my bed. Hope you enjoyed it,’ Liam casually remarked.

‘I didn’t enjoy it,’ Noel said emphatically.

‘I don’t believe that…deny it all ya want…I know more about you than you think,’ Liam said, retrieving his pillow from the floor.

“Sometimes I wish I had a normal family,’ thought Noel, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
